


glory and gore go hand in hand

by Mistropolis



Series: Through mist and lives and pain and hope [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Con Artists, Gen, Headcanon-heavy, More like prison school, No Spoilers, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, anyway remember saishuu is supposed to be that?, but rly theres none, i guess??, since they are pre-release hcs, so far - Freeform, some details don't match w/ canon, the title says gore, yeah cuz i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistropolis/pseuds/Mistropolis
Summary: In a society that condemns talentless kids, the rest of them just have to do what they must for their lives.[ shsl criminal au: "what if saishuu academy is built for talented teenage criminals?" ]





	1. Applications

Saishuu Academy is built with high fences. Barb wire, charged with electricity at a voltage just enough for shocking someone to unconsciousness, not enough to leave permanent damage and kill.

Many do not know of its existence―after all, how would you know if you are morally upstanding, or talented enough to have your education in Hope's Peak Academy (and its many copycats)? 

Closed to the public, Saishuu Academy governs talented children, just not the ones most think.

 

 

◆

 

 

"So, this is the first year."

"Yeah. Still don't know what it all is for, though."

"It's not our job to figure out what those government executives are thinking."

"Still, it feels stupid to pour more taxpayers' money to kids who definitely didn't earn it, ya know."

"Let's not debate further on this. Where's the list?"

"Here. Let's see…"

"A trio of con artists, a leader of a gang of terrorists, a grave robber, an evil detective, a blackmailer, an identity thief, an art forger, an animal smuggler, vigilante, assassin… What, is it a fad trend for kids these days to have criminal talents too?"

"You know what kids these days are like. Anyway, anybody missing?"

"Hmm… There's supposed to be 16 kids… Other than these 12 there's also a sharpshooter, a cult leader, and… Who are these two?"

"… God, would you look at that, these two are even more special snowflake than the rest!"

"Still, our only job is to fetch them, not question more on what the hell is up with those kids."

"Hmm, though if I have to be honest, I'd root for―"

"Shhh! Root for who? Either of these two―hell, any of them are real criminals. No rooting. You should be far out of your rebellious phase."

"Anyway, let's just go get them for the ceremo―" 

_Pang!_


	2. Con Artists

When the government announces the new law for "talented children", Harukawa Maki is looking for her co-conspirators.

"I swear to God, for the last fucking time…"

Maki gets out of the eatery she's in, walking out onto the busy street. As usual, the street is crowded with marks everywhere, but not a single one that's ripe for the picking. Not when her companions aren't here yet.

Plastered onto street billboards every corner is an ad about "talent nourishment". Everywhere there's a stupid, obviously false statement about talent being an important part of life. But just as there are pro-talent ads, there are also anti-talent ads, public service announcements about talent being an anti-progressive rhetoric created by the rich minority to make more profits than necessary.

To Maki, whether talent is real or not is irrelevant to the fact that she still had a lot of mouths to feed. Of course, she could always just honeycoat herself to carry out her cons―a little lipstick, a little eye shadow, and any boy within her vicinity would drop to her knees and offer cash to the altar of her.

But that isn't a true challenge. And doesn't come with any satisfaction. And the day Maki lets herself do that to get money is the day she will die.

They are supposed to be here at noon, but it's 1:30 already. If they still won't show up, she is going to―

"Psst. Here."

Maki nearly misses the familiar whistle that accompanies the words, but just with the sight of those metal plates and the purple goatee, Maki can tell they are here.

 

 

◆

 

 

"Yo, ain't it a bit too early to call for us again?" Momota Kaito grabs a handful of fries and shove them into his mouth. Maki notes that gesture with near contempt on his physical hygiene.

"Well, I got places to be, so it's really best you just tell us what to do immediately." Kiibo, or shall she say,  Iidabashi Tetsuya, only nibbles on the sundae, eyes filled with weariness. Definitely work too hard on the cyber stuff he had exhausted his mind on, whatever that is.

"Alright, you two. I'm running out of cash again, so you two have to work overtime today."

Momota releases an obscene groan, while Kiibo keeps up their apathetic countenance. "So what is it?"

"Today, we target anybody stupid enough to believe in the government." Maki tosses them a pamphlet.

The two spread out the pamphlet and Kiibo starts reading it quietly. "Talent, as it is, is the foundation of humanity and pillars that hold up our society."

"Bullshit!"

"Keep your voice down, goatee!" Kiibo mock smacks Momota on the head, then continues. "Without talent, one could imagine how our society would crumble. Therefore, it is of the utmost importance that we give our talented children the most care and love. Ugh."

"Hope's Peak Academy, the government-funded private school that aims to create and nourish talent, is now open for application. Show to our board of directors that you possess true talent worthy of our time and the society's betterment, and you will receive premium education and various resources that will surely bring you to the top of society and let your talent shine."

Kiibo folds back the pamphlet then. "Hope's Peak? Isn't that the school that spawns the whole Despa―"

Both Maki and Momota swiftly clamp Kiibo's mouth shut.

"God, you could've gotten us…" Momota makes a slash gesture at his neck. 

"Regardless, this shit looks legit," Maki points to the various diagrams in the pamphlet. "The academy might be shady, but we can't miss out such a great opportunity of scam."

"Welp, you are the one that does all the planning. What do you have in mind?"

 

 

◆

 

 

The housewife has always based a lot of dreams onto her son. Whenever there is a musical instrument course, she would apply for her son. Whenever there are bonus lessons from the school teachers, she always made him stay instead of picking him up.

Why can't he see? In this world, specialty and talent is everything. Nobody could be all run-of-the-mill and hope to live in prestige and comfort. He had to pick up a talent. Something to invest in. Something to hold onto so the tide of everyone else won't pull you under into the crushing pressure of the talentless. Her son simply cannot be that! But how?…

To save more money for the upcoming summer vacation courses, she didn't let herself go to some expensive restaurants for food today, but some public food court will have to do these months. 

After getting the tickets, she sits down on one of the tables to wait, indulging herself with some entertainment news on her phone.

"Wait, so you are a talent scout for Hope's Peak?"

The housewife consciously perks up her ears at that.  _Hope's Peak? That government-funded school of talent creation?_

She turns around to the speaker's direction. Two empty tables away, a young man with strange purple hair and goatee is talking with… A robot? They let robots be talent scout?

Then again, in this time and age where everything is advanced, more tedious and entry-level job is done by robots, who are not just honest and loyal, but also accurate to a fault. Perhaps it isn't strange to have robots act as talent scouts.

"Affirmative." The robot confirms in their distinctly genderless voice. "Hope's Peak Academy is currently seeking talents from the nation. It is built for cultivating talents and ensuring they don't go to waste. Today, I'm assigned to this estate to see if there are poorer children who need the spots but don't have access. That way, we can be sure we have perused through every corner."

"I suppose so." Purple guy pulls on his goatee, as if deep in contemplation. "But how do you find them at all? Just go around and hope you are lucky?"

"I have my ways. If I didn't, I wouldn't have found you to begin with."

"Alright! So what exactly do I need to do to get in for the interview?"

"First, you have to showcase your talent―"

The housewife abandons all thoughts of lunch, mind completely hinged on the image of her son all grown-up with a degree from  _Hope's Peak Academy_ , and runs as fast as she can back to her home.

 

 

◆

 

 

Maki smirks into the hidden mic. "Spectacular acting as usual, Tetsuya."

Maki could almost feel the returning smirk. "Of course, otherwise we wouldn't be cooperating at all. Always do want to flaunt my camouflage a bit anyway."

"Alright you two, that bates is coming back." 

 

 

◆

 

 

The housewife is euphoric to know the talent scout is still in his seat, still talking with the purple guy. Looks like this initial interview already takes quite long to pull off. It's gotta be legit, right?

"Mum, I don't even want to―"

"I don't care, son. You are getting into Hope's Peak or getting a 2-to-10 job that you'll regret forever." She drags him a bit harder, and finally they are in front of the talent scout.

"Ma'am, how may I help you on this fine day?"

"Fine young men like you… Ahh, what I mean is, I heard that you are a talent scout for Hope's Peak, am I right?"

"Affirmative."

"Can you, like, get my son into it? My son," she gestures to his brand new violin case, "is talented at playing violin."

"Ma'am, the procedure is that I must first gauge how our applicants score in the talent board, whether their performance exceeds former SHSLs." The robot articulates. "My memory contains all data on former SHSLs' performances. If your son can perform better than the former SHSL Violinist, or relatively close, then I can recommend you to our board of directors."

"That's great! Come now, play… Concerto D!"

Her son lazily places the violin onto his left shoulder. "Concerto D what?"

"Just play your best one!"

He sighs, then starts pulling the bow across the strings. 

Not "playing the violin", because the sound that comes out resembles a windows being scratched by a cat.

The robot stays silent, while the goatee guy lets out something of an indignant snort.

Dash. What should she do now? "Excuse my son, he didn't prepare much today―"

"I'm sorry to say, ma'am, but if my data is anything to go by, your son is massively underqualified."

She nearly choke right there. "No! Please, I swear my son can play the violin! He just didn't rest well last―"

"But. If you still want a chance in it…"

Her sputters stop right there. "Yes? What can we do?"

"You can opt to enroll in the Preparatory Course."

 

 

◆

 

 

"Ugh. The forbidden part of history." Maki whispers into the mic.

"Harumaki, didn't we just agree not to talk about that?"

"You have no choice. You ramble too much too, this is just retribution."

"No, Harumaki, nooo!"

"Just turn off so I can churn them to Kiibo instead, duh."

 

 

◆

 

 

"Ma'am, I reassure you, the Preparatory Course is not the same as the ancient, rotten one." The robot brings up a tablet and scrolls to a page in the official website titled "Preparatory Course". 

"The old Preparatory Course requires inhumanly high entry fee and continuous payment, but provides only mediocre education. For the Preparatory Course of the new Hope's Peak, we only require a one-off payment of entry fee, and provides actual education for prominent students."

The housewife nods profusely to the information, heart filled to the brim with renewed hope. "I see, I see. Can I know how much I have to pay?"

"First, fill in these forms." The robot produces a blank form and hands it to her.

"Alright." She shuffles through her purse for a pen and shoves it to her son, who reluctantly starts writing into the blank lines.

"So, how much?"

"Two… Two hundred thousands."

The housewife does an immediate backtrack. "Ahh… It is?"

"Affirmative."

"Can I, pay in like, credit cards?"

"Negative. Credit card frauds are too rampant these days."

The housewife looks down hard into her purse, sighing, and drags her son with her to the nearest ATM.

 

 

◆

 

 

"And another easy day goes by," Maki counts the cash. Indeed it's two hundred thousands. "How shall we divvy it?"

Kiibo scoops some more sherbet to himself. "I don't really care as long as it's no lower than a thousand, I'm cool with whatever."

"I feel like the real question is how stupid that housewife is. Two hundred thousands? For a college course?" Kaito fiddles with his fake pipe, mock blowing through it. "That's beyond dumb!"

"Nonetheless. Here, sixty-five thousands for each of you."

Momota frowns immediately. "Excuse me? Why are we both five thousand behind you?"

"I plan everything. You two just execute."

"If you don't have the galaxy's superstar to help you, then you'll just―"

"I could switch to somebody else, imbecile."

"Who are you calling―"

Kiibo smacks Momota's face with one of his robot arm, instantly shutting him up. "Knock it off. Your family has less mouths to feed. I'd give you half of mine if you―"

Momota grimaces. "Nah, dude. Just because you live alone doesn't mean you don't need money. Keep your share. You need those for your projects."

A faint smile takes shape on Kiibo's face. "Yeah."

 

 

◆

 

 

The boy turns off the recording pen. He had already obtained enough materials.

He replays some parts of it. 

_Knock it off. Your family has less mouths to feed. I'd give you half of mine if you―_

_Nah, dude. Just because you live alone doesn't mean you don't need money. Keep your share. You need those for your projects._

Friendship? What the hell is that? That exists between criminals? Criminals backstab. Criminals lie and cheat. Criminals hurt others to their gain. 

Criminals don't help one another.

Still. That shouldn't be his business. He is only here to condemn. 

He heads to the closest police station.

 

 

◆

 

 

"Why the hell are we here?" 

Maki gives a noncommittal shrug. Kaito kicks an imaginary pebble in response, and Kiibo sits off to the side, burying himself into his laptop and headphones.

The door bangs open. In walks a man in his thirties, sitting himself down and opens a folder. "Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito, and… Iidabashi Tetsuya?"

They all stay silent.

"Iidabashi Tetsuya, as of Professor Iidabashi's family?"

Still no response.

"Alright, you all can stay silent, but you can't deny your crimes."

Maki shrugs again for good measure. "Like what?"

"Scamming, fraud. You three act as a unit, Harukawa over there as the planner and mission control, Momota and Iidabashi act as the shills. Is that right?"

"Why should we answer that?" Maki's countenance stays neutral.

"Right, you think we have nothing on you. How about this?"

The man takes out a recording pen and clicks at the top. Instantly, their own voices spill out.

Kiibo takes off his headphones, expression still unreadable behind the laptop.

"Don't worry though. It's not like we are―"

Kaito detonates with a fist to the wall. "It's not like you are what? Not putting us in prison? Do you really think we will believe you? God, what am I gonna say to granny―"

"I haven't finished, young man. The bottom line is, you are not going to prison."

Maki's ears perk up at that. "No prison? Doesn't the government love throwing teenagers to jail?"

"Those are 'rehabilitation camps', not jail. And there's a reason you are not going to rehabilitation camp instead." The man takes out another folder and takes out three forms from it. "You are all talented."

Maki resists the urge to laugh about the irony. "What? Really? Committing frauds is a talent?"

"That definitely isn't a talent, but you have other talents."

"Miss Harukawa, for example, is good with children. Not to mention, the fact that you can plan so much extensively, predicting reactions while considering various factors… That in itself is a talent."

Maki decides not to dignify this with a response.

"Mr. Momota over here, on the other hand, have sufficient qualifications for becoming an astronaut."

Momota gives a snort. "Must you remind me of my old shame?"

"Other than arranging to break in, your performance in the exam is actually top-notch. Would be a waste if you just commit crimes and never be an astronaut."

Momota goes quiet at that.

"Mr. Iidabashi, of course, has the ability to build machines."

Kiibo finally shuts off the laptop. "Artificial Intelligence. Not just machines."

"Yes, that's right. Your ability to make these simply cannot go to waste."

Maki decides to cut in there. "It's really just about not letting our talents go to waste, right?"

The man almost seems to have grimaced. "No matter how you look at this, the result is that you don't have to go to prison, if you agree to enroll in Saishuu Academy."

A chortle escapes Maki's lips. She didn't make a conscious decision to hide it this time. "So you just make a big joke for what we did to that idiot, right?"

"No. The school is real." The man shoves a pamphlet to them. "Saishuu Academy, in spirit, is Hope's Peak's cousin. It accepts students who are talented criminals."

"That sounds like a hotpot of chaos, are you really sure?" Momota rolls the pamphlet and blows through it towards Kiibo, who swats him away.

"Yes. This is a government-funded school that had been built in secret, that is for the education of talented teenage criminals." The man takes out three blank forms to them. "Trust me, we have your benefits in mind. It's either accepting the applications, or wasting away in rehab camps."

The trio stared at the forms.

Then, Maki took up the pen and form.

It wasn't long before the other two follow.

.

.

.

.

.

 **???:** Where am I?

_I open my eyes, previously shut due to pressing them onto the table. Apparently, I was sleeping on the table._

_What?… How the hell did I end up here?_

_Wait a second. I didn't introduce myself yet._

 

_My name is Harukawa Maki. I'm a rather plain girl based on common society's standards, but if my memory serves me right, I was recently given the title of Super High School Level Childcare Worker. Or Strategist. It's… Kind of a complicated situation when they try to give you two titles._

_Speaking of which, perhaps I should assess this place first._

 

_The room I woke up in just now is entrenched in moss―it feels like the room had been abandoned for some time to make it like this. Vegetation is apparent on all the walls._

_There's a blackboard with some doodles of bears on it, and a lot of common classroom tables and chairs. This must be a classroom. (No duh) However, why is it abandoned, and why―_

_… Wait._

_Wasn't I invited to a school?_

_Tch, obviously. I was just given literally two SHSL titles. But how the hell can **the school** ―_

 

_………_

_………_

_……… The school?_

 

_Yes. That's what's wrong. The school is the ever-notorious Hope's Peak, isn't it? It was rebuilt just two years ago and receiving applications. How could it be abandoned?_

_Fuck this. Let's leave this place first._

 

♛♚♞♚♛

 

» _Not a single_ _living soul around, huh?_

_The corridor is lined with vegetation everywhere as well―as far as the eyes can see. Either the principal is secretly the former SHSL Gardener, or this place really had been―_

(sound fx: Bang!)

 

 **Harukawa:** What the―

 **???:** Wow! You are close to quite some profane words there aren't you? 

_The boy that nearly knocks me over pats his head awkwardly, ruffling his own jacket in the process. Judging on his entire appearance, I'm not expecting any intelligence from him._

 

 **Harukawa:**  I don't think language problem is any sort of priority here. Why the hell are we placed here? Do you know? Not that I would be surprised if you don't.

 **???:** Ehh, that's quite rude of you… Anyway, we might as well do self-introductions, don't you think? Name's Momota Kaito, the galaxy's superstar! I'm the Super High School Level Astronaut.

 

**MOMOTA KAITO - SHSL ASTRONAUT**

 

 **Harukawa:** Okay… Well, I'm Harukawa Maki. Super High School… Level Childcare Worker.

_Like hell I'm telling you about being a strategist. What if somebody's eavesdropping?_

 

** HARUKAWA MAKI - SHSL CHILDCARE WORKER **

 

 **Momota:** Alright, Harumaki! It's nice to meet you. I guess you don't have any idea what is going on?

 **Harukawa:** Tch. Of course. I don't like the prospect of wandering alone, however… Let's just walk around and see if there's more people around. Banding together may give us advantages.

 **Momota:** Alright! Let's go!

 _Momota cheerfully whistles a bit to himself, then sets off towards more darkness._ «

 

♛♚♞♚♛

 

» _We_ _stroll ahead for some time―imagine waiting for your speaking exam to start, it's as long as that―before reaching a door. It's not locked. But seeing the actual content…_

 **Momota:** Am I actually seeing this?

 **Harukawa:** Yeah.

 

_The room is mostly empty, save for a robotic… Robot?_

_I walk ahead to touch its shoulder._

**Harukawa:** Excuse me―

 **???:** Don't touch me!

 

_I bounce back immediately. The robot stands up, and turns their strangely blue eyes towards me._

**???:** Ehhhh… Sorry that I have snapped at you. I don't… Quite like physical touch.

 **Harukawa:** It's, alright there. May I ask, do you have any idea to what is happening here?

 **???:** Sorry, but I just boot up here myself, so I too have no idea. 

 **???:** Speaking of which, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Kiibo. I'm the Super High School Level Robot.

 

** KIIBO - SHSL ROBOT **

 

 **Harukawa:** No offense, but doesn't that mean… You are not human?

 **Kiibo:** No offense taken! But referring to your question, that is true. I'm built from the most advanced technology this century, so I don't need too much energy! Using my calculations, I can speak as if I have a heart like all other humans!

 **Harukawa:** I see… Hey! Purple head! Quit hiding. 

 **Momota:** I'm not hiding!

_He said that. while previously hiding behind the door. Finally._

 

 **Momota** **:** God, this situation is something. We are all SHSL students, right? Then we should head to Hope's Peak, not this garbage pit! 

 **Kiibo:** Well, perhaps this is a new campus? 

 **Harukawa:** That doesn't quite explain the plants everywhere if you ask me though. However… It's not like we have sufficiently explored this place. I say we go out and see if there are more people like us.

 **Momota:** Sounds fine to me!

 **Kiibo:** I definitely hope not.

 

_It might be just me, but does Kiibo keep shuffling the metal plates around his body or?…_

 

_Never mind. Now is not the time to wonder too deep into other people's businesses. I was always better at investigating the environment than interacting with people after all._

**Harukawa:**  Alright, let's go then.

 

_Still, as we walk out, I still can't quite shake the feeling that I should know this would happen all along. That it's only because the trigger hadn't been pulled before. But now that we are here…_

 

 _… The only thing we could do is find out the truth._ «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I might or might not overwork myself a little bit haha;; but don't worry I will take care of my own health!
> 
> Can't believe this chapter ends up pretty long huh;; nevertheless I'm satisfied with how it ends up!
> 
> And yeah I 1000% used the traditional Fangan format for the last part because I'm really into Fangan at the moment and I thought they are neat™
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
